Hawkeye
Hawkeye is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Hawkeye: Freefall #2: 29 Jan 2020 Current Issue :Hawkeye: Freefall #3: 12 Feb 2020 Next Issue :Hawkeye: Freefall #4: 11 Mar 2020 Status A new miniseries, Freefall, started January 2020. Characters Main Characters *'Hawkeye/Clint Barton' *'Hawkeye/Kate Bishop' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Hawkeye: Freefall #3 Hawkeye: Freefall #2 Hawkeye: Freefall #1 Hawkeye #16 Hawkeye #15 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Hawkeye' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 0871353644 *'Hawkeye, vol. 1: My Life as a Weapon' - Collects vol. 4 #1-5, plus Young Avengers Presents #6. "SHIELD recruits Clint to intercept a packet of incriminating evidence - before he becomes the most wanted man in the world." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165622 *'Hawkeye, vol. 2: Little Hits' - Collects vol. 4 #6-11. "Ace archer Clint Barton faces the digital doomsday of - DVR-Mageddon! Then: Cherry's got a gun. And she looks good in it. And Hawkeye gets very, very distracted. Plus: Valentine's Day with the heartthrob of the Marvel Universe? This will be...confusing." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165630 *'Hawkeye, vol. 3: L.A. Woman' - Collects vol. 4 #14, 16, 18, 20 & Annual #1. "Kate Bishop heads to Los Angeles to get away from New York, life and Clint Barton — but she can’t escape trouble! Because Madame Masque is hanging out poolside with the rich and famous, as well! As Kate helps a reclusive and sixties-damaged pop-music genius find his lost masterpiece, Madame Masque finds Kate. By which we mean starts trying to kill her again." - *'Hawkeye, vol. 4: Rio Bravo' - Collects vol. 4 #12-13, 15, 17, 19 & 21-22. "Reeling from recent events, even Hawkeye wants to know his new status quo. Who’s with him? Who’s against him? Who’s trying to kill him, and why? And just when Clint’s rock bottom couldn’t arrive fast enough, his brother shows up. After a lifetime of bad decisions, Clint and Barney Barton have to realize that they are brothers — and, ultimately, they’re the only ones who can save one another. If they don’t kill each other first. Now, the brothers Barton double down as the Clown and the Tracksuit Draculas lay siege to their building. Can Hawkguy keep everyone safe? Deafened and bloodied, will the Bartons make easy pickings for the Tracksuits? Ever seen Rio Bravo?" - *'Hawkeye, vol. 5: All-New Hawkeye' - Collects vol. 5 #1-5. "With Kate Bishop back at his side, Team Hawkeye is thrown into a new adventure spanning two generations of avenging archers! Past and present lives collide as Kate and Clint face a threat that will challenge everything they know about what it means to be Hawkeye. The past and present merge as Hawkeyes Barton and Bishop race against time to save a group of innocent kids with devastating powers." - *'Hawkeye, vol. 6: Hawkeyes' - Collects vol. 6 #1-6. "Arrows fly in two eras as a deep-seated rift stretches across time, bringing old man Clint and a wiser Kate back together to chase down mistakes from their past. But as the reluctantly reunited members of Team Hawkeye struggle to rebuild their trust, their mission brings them face-to-face with the Mandarin!" - *'Hawkeye: Kate Bishop, vol. 1 — Anchor Points' - Collects vol. 7 #1-6. "Kate Bishop, the former Young Avenger (who you’ll remember from saving that other Hawkguy all the time and basically keeping his life in some semblance of order) is heading back out west to Los Angeles, with her bow and arrows and P.I. badge in tow. There are crimes to solve, and she’s the best archer for the job! Her first case seems easy — a little too easy. Could it be she’s uncovered a major conspiracy right off the bat?" - *'Hawkeye: Kate Bishop, vol. 2 — Masks' - Collects vol. 7 #7-12. "Hawkeye finally gets a lead on the top-secret case that brought her out to Los Angeles in the first place—and it might be more than she bargained for… In order to solve this mystery, Kate will have to take a good hard look and who she is and where she came from. But is she really ready to face the ghosts of her past?" - *'Hawkeye: Kate Bishop, vol. 3 — Family Reunion' - Collects vol. 7 #13-16 & Generations: Hawkeye & Hawkeye. "Just as Kate Bishop reaches out to ask for Clint Barton’s help with finding her dead mother, the senior bowman shows up needing help of his own! An unknown party is gunning for him — and their attack kicks off a wild chase across the City of Angels! Hawkeye and Hawkeye must try their hardest to stay one step ahead — but who has Clint and Kate in their sights, and what is their sinister agenda? And could they find an ally in Madame Masque?" - *'Avengers: Hawkeye' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4, plus Tales of Suspense #57, Marvel Super Action #1, Avengers vol.1 #189, and Marvel Team-Up #95. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137238 *'Hawkeye: Private Eye' - Collects vol. 7 #1-12. - Hardcovers *'Avengers: Hawkeye' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4, plus Tales of Suspense #57, Marvel Super Action #1, Avengers vol.1 #189, and Marvel Team-Up #95. - *'Hawkeye, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 4 #1-11, plus Young Avengers Presents #6 - *'Hawkeye, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 4 #12-22 & Annual #1. - *'Hawkeye, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 5 #1-5 & vol. 6 #1-6. - *'Hawkeye by Matt Fraction & David Aja Omnibus' - Collects vol. 4 #1-22 & Annual, plus Young Avengers Presents #6 - Digital *'Hawkeye, vol. 1: My Life as a Weapon' - Collects vol. 4 #1-5, plus Young Avengers Presents #6. - *'Hawkeye, vol. 2: Little Hits' - Collects vol. 4 #6-11. - *'Hawkeye, vol. 3: L.A. Woman' - Collects vol. 4 #14, 16, 18, 20 & Annual #1. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 7 Writer: Kelly Thompson. Artist: Leonardo Romero. Covers: Julian Totino Tedesco. Volume 4 Writer: Matt Fraction. Artist/Covers: David Aja. Artist: Javier Pulido. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-4, 1983 (miniseries) * Volume 2: #1-4, 1994 (miniseries) * Volume 3: #1-8, 2003-2004 * Volume 4: #1-22, 2012-2015 * Volume 5: #1-5, 2015 (All-New Hawkeye) * Volume 6: #1-6, 2015-2016 (All-New Hawkeye) * Volume 7: #1-16, 2016-2018 Future Publication Dates :Hawkeye: Freefall #4: 11 Mar 2020 :Hawkeye: Freefall #5: 15 Apr 2020 News & Features * 12 Oct 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=56204 Lemire & Perez Take Aim on Hawkeye] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero